Stocking Stuffer!
by Happy Little Minion
Summary: Someone's dreaming! PWP B?


STOCKING STUFFER!

Happy Little Minion

©12/2005

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just borrowed 'em to play with! They belong to Joss, ME, and anyone else who gets a cut! ('Cause I certainly don't!)

NC-17 Yeppers! There be sex! Sex and bad language! Kiddies beware!

Spoilers: Show's been over for how long now? Don't think there's anything left to spoil!

Feedback: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme! Won't write no more unless you do! Flames be warned - I have an extinguisher and I'm not afraid to use it! That and I do fire back! 

Pairing: Buffy?

Summary: Someone's dreaming!

Buffy found herself pushed up against the side of a crypt and held in place by a body leaning heavily against her. It was a dark corner of the cemetery. No one would be coming by to inadvertently interrupt, nor would they know anyone was there as the darkness was almost total. If you didn't know they were there, you wouldn't be able to see them.

"Is this what you want, Slayer?" A soft whisper in Buffy's ear, as hips where pressed into her ass, causing her to shiver.

A tongue slowly traced the outside of her ear, as hands trailed up the outside of her thighs. Buffy pressed back into the warm body behind her. The hands moved up to roughly cup her breasts, as her earlobe was bit. Buffy moaned softly as her nipples were pinched. "Please?" She whimpered softly.

"Hands on the wall, and don't move, Slayer." The soft voice whispered as her ear was released. A tongue trailed down the Slayer's neck to bite down on her neck, as the hands roughly massaged her breasts.

Buffy moaned softly as she complied with the voice, placing her hands against the wall of the crypt. She tilted her head to the side and back, allowing the mouth attached to her neck greater access. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into the hands upon her.

The mouth sucking on her neck released its hold, as it moved to bite along the column of her neck. The hands on her breasts pinched and pulled on her nipples through her blouse, before releasing them to quickly rip her shirt open. Buttons flew as the hands roughly pushed her bra up out of the way, before attacking her breasts again.

Buffy moaned and pressed into the warm hands as she pressed her ass back into the body behind her.

"You like it rough, don't you, Slayer?" The hands pinched and twisted her nipples as the body pressed against her ass, pushing her hips into the crypt wall. The mouth moved back up to suck her earlobe back into a warm mouth, sucking hard and nipping it. Releasing the breasts with a final pinch, the body pressed against her back, pushing her breasts into the rough surface of the crypt.

Buffy moaned as her nipples scraped against the crypt wall.

The hips pressed into her ass pulled back, but kept the pressure on her back, as the hands went to her hips, pulling her lower half away from the wall. A foot kicked her legs apart as a hand quickly trailed down to squeeze her crotch through her jeans.

Buffy moaned and pressed into the hand that started rubbing hard between her legs, squeezing every now and then. "Please?"

"Please what, Slayer?" The mouth attached itself to her neck again, sucking hard, as the hand roughly squeezed below, hips pressing into her ass again.

Buffy groaned as her hips jerked with the rough treatment. She could feel the wetness spreading in her jeans as her legs started to tremble and her nipples scraped on the wall. "Please, fuck me." She moaned again as a hand released the button on her jeans.

"I think you'd like that, Slayer." A tongue slipped into her ear for a moment, making the Slayer moan. The hand on her crotch squeezed again before releasing and slowly moving away. "Maybe I should just leave you like this. Wet and wanting." The hand trailed up by the other one near the Slayer's waist, as the mouth sucked on her earlobe again.

Buffy whimpered and begged softly. "No, please?" The body behind her pulled back slightly, Buffy moving back with it to stay in contact.

The hands slowly lowered the zipper on Buffy's jeans. Then the hands cruelly moved slowly up her abdomen, just the fingertips lightly trailing along her skin.

Buffy moaned as goose bumps broke out on her body and she shuddered. She felt the mouth smile against her neck.

The fingers trailing up her body slowly circled her breasts, coming closer to the nipples with each pass around, finally just barely brushing over her erect nipples.

As Buffy whimpered she heard a soft chuckle as teeth nipped along her neck. Buffy shuddered again. "Please?"

One hand took pity and started massaging the Slayer's breast, as the other torturously meandered its way back down her abdomen. A finger circled her navel before dipping in, as the other hand twisted her nipple.

Buffy moaned and arched into the hand on her breast, as her ass pressed back into the body behind her.

The hand on her abdomen slowly trailed lower, moving across her hip to her outer thigh. The other hand moved down to a similar position. As the mouth on her neck bit down hard, the hands pushed her pants down a few inches. One hand trailed back up Buffy's body to her breast, while the other slowly moved up to press against her crotch.

Buffy moaned and whimpered, trying to press into the hand on her crotch. "Please?"

The mouth released it hold on her neck, as the hand on the breast moved to the other breast. The hand below slowly trailed nails across the denim as it inched higher. "Quiet, Slayer." A tongue traced around her ear.

Buffy shuddered and moaned softly, pressing her aching body into whatever she could.

The soft chuckle was again heard as the hand below teased by the opening of Buffy's jeans, and the other pinched, rolling the erect nipple between finger and thumb.

Buffy whimpered pressing into the hand, as her hips involuntarily jerked.

The hand below finally entered the Slayer's jeans. "Be quiet, Slayer. We wouldn't want to attract attention." The voice softly whispered in Buffy's ear as footsteps were heard running nearby. The hand below, slid lower, squeezing the Slayer's clit between fingers on the way down.

Buffy bit her lip and whimpered softly as her hips jerked again at the touch.

Both hands froze when the Slayer whimpered. "Shh." The mouth latched onto her earlobe again, biting it roughly. "Make anymore sound and I leave, Slayer." They heard footsteps running off a ways again. "Maybe I should just stop now, so you can go back to work, Slayer?" The voice chuckled softly. "Let you take out your frustration on the other creatures of the night."

Buffy shook her head. "No. Please?" She whispered with a whimper, as she pressed into the body behind her. "Please?"

The soft chuckle was heard again as a tongue ran up and down her neck. The hands started moving again. "Someone might think you wanted this, Slayer. Someone might think that all you want is to be fucked." Both hands squeezed as teeth bit into her neck.

Buffy arched and pressed into both hands, tilted her head and bit her lip to keep from moaning. "Please?" She whimpered softly again.

The hand below suddenly dipped lower entering the Slayer roughly with three fingers, as her nipple was pinched and her neck sucked on.

Buffy couldn't help the bucking of her hips, anymore than she could stop the moan from escaping her.

"You like that, don't you, Slayer?" The voice huskily spoke into her ear, as the hand below began to roughly plunge in and out of the Slayer.

Buffy moaned softly as her hips thrust into the hand. "Yes."

The hand left the breast to join the other within the Slayer's jeans, roughly rubbing and pinching her clit. The body behind her pressed her chest back into the rough side of the crypt, as the hips behind her started rhythmically pressing against her ass.

Buffy moaned as her nipples scraped against the rough surface of the crypt, as her legs started to tremble with what the hands were doing to her. 

The hands never let up their rough treatment of the Slayer. Rubbing hard against her clit and squeezing, as the other kept up a punishing rhythm within. A fourth finger was added as the Slayer's inner muscles started to pulse around the fingers. The hips pressing into her ass started to buck harder. Heavy breathing was blowing across her ear. "Come for me, Slayer." The voice huskily whispered in her ear just before the mouth latched onto her neck, biting down and sucking hard, as one hand roughly squeezed her clit, and the other plunged deeply within the Slayer as far as they could go.

Buffy's body jerked as a moan was muffled against her neck. The Slayer moaned herself as she went over the edge.

The hand within moving as much as the Slayer's contracting inner muscles would allow, as the other hand rubbed her clit to prolong the orgasm.

Buffy's body kept jerking as the orgasm ran it course. She moaned softly and slumped back against the body behind her as her muscles continued to tremble.

The hands upon her became gentle as they tried to soothe the Slayer. The mouth on her neck softly kissed her as they both panted. After a few minutes of trembling aftershocks, an arm wrapped around the Slayer's waist, as the other hand slowly pulled out of the tight hold from within.

Buffy moaned as the fingers slowly worked their way out of her. She felt the fluids trailing down her thighs.

The other arm wrapped itself around the Slayer, holding her close for another moment, as they both caught their breath. After a moment the arms loosened their hold, as the voice whispered softly in her ear. "Turn around and lean against the crypt." A kiss was placed upon her ear. "I'm not done with you yet, Slayer."

Buffy shuddered and moaned softly a she was guided to turn and lean against the crypt.

The hands lowered the Slayer's jeans, as the body went down on their knees. "Bend your knees and spread your legs as far as you can, Slayer." A tongue trailed around her navel, dipping in as the Slayer complied.

Buffy moaned softly as the hands moved up to her breasts, and the tongue trailed lower.

Leaving soft kisses and licks, the mouth and tongue worked their way down the Slayer's body. Moaning softly and trailing lower as they started to clean the escaping juices from the Slayer's inner thighs.

Buffy's legs continued to tremble, as she laid her head back against the crypt. Her hands going into the soft hair as the mouth worked its way back up to its chosen destination. Buffy moaned softly as the tongue slowly licked her outer lips clean before delving into the source. Buffy's hips started to move of their own accord as the tongue searched deep within.

Moaning and wanting more the tongue searched as far as it could reach before coming back out to lave the Slayer's inner and outer lips. Finding all it could, the mouth moved to the Slayer clit, gently sucking it into the warmth within, as the tongue gently flicking over it. A hand left a breast to trail fingertips down Buffy's abdomen, circling the navel before dipping in and moving lower.

Buffy moaned and pressed into both hand and mouth, as she held the mouth tight to where she wanted it most.

The hand massaged Buffy's thigh before moving inward and slowly trailing a path to enter her again. Two fingers were slowly pressed into the Slayer.

Buffy moaned and slid a little further down the wall, allowing her legs to spread slightly more.

The mouth moaned against her clit as it sucked and nipped gently. The fingers started a slow rhythm within, a third finger added after a few moments, the middle finger curling to find the sweet spot within. The hand on the breast gave it one final squeeze as it left it to trail down to the Slayer's ass. Gently squeezing before moving itself under the Slayer's ass, adding support to the trembling Slayer.

Buffy moaned as her hips jerked.

The mouth adding more suction and flicks to the Slayer's clit, as it kept time with the Slayer's pulse. Feeling the Slayer's muscles starting to quiver and clench. The mouth released the clit momentarily to whisper huskily. "Come for me Slayer." Before it sucked the clit back into its mouth and sucked harder, as the fingers within pressed in deeply, massaging over the Slayer's g-spot.

Buffy moaned and tightened her hold on the hair, pulling the mouth tighter against her as she exploded over the edge once again. Hips jerking, legs trembling, Buffy kept moaning as the mouth worked to prolong the orgasm.

The mouth finally relinquished its hold on the Slayer's clit, tongue trailing down to lap up the juices escaping around the fingers still buried within, a soft moan was heard. Fingers slowly removed, the mouth and tongue finished cleaning up all the juices it could find, inside and out as the hand went to support the Slayer's ass.

Buffy moaned and loosened her hold on the hair as the mouth and tongue sought all it could find once again.

When the mouth could find no more, it kissed the Slayer's clit softly. The hands gently allowed the Slayer's trembling legs to slowly collapse. The arms wrapped around the Slayer's waist, holding tight again the body.

Buffy slumped against a shoulder, held safely within the lap by the arms around her. They remained that way for a few moments. The hand from within moved up to be cleaned by the tongue and mouth. Then the arm wrapped around the Slayer again. The head pulled back to look at the Slayer.

A smile and twinkling eyes greeted the Slayer as she opened hers.

"Sorry about the shirt. Are you okay, Sweetie?"

Buffy snorted. "I don't care about the shirt." She smiled and lifted her head. "Love you, Tara." Buffy leaned in and kissed her.

Tara slapped at the alarm clock. She opened her eyes and groaned when she realized it was all a dream. Tossing the covers off, she picked up her vibrator and smiled. "I'll clean you later." She stuffed it back in a sock and put it back in her nightstand. She started to giggle as she stood on wobbly legs, feeling wetness trail down her inner thighs. "Wonder if Buffy wants company on patrol tonight?" She started laughing as she gathered her things for a shower.

THE END?


End file.
